WorldLovingCouple
by DarkDragonPrincess1234
Summary: Maka Albarn enrolls at Death Weaopn Meister Acadamy a.k.a the DWMA and she reconizes a few friends and then finally meets strange people


Friendship Hurts Narrator 1: It was a beautiful and peaceful day in New York when a HORRIBLE storim came. Ally: We should stay outside. Ashley: Are you crazy?! You will get ZAPPED! Emily: Whoa…..guys look! Narrator 2:Emily points to a HUGE lightning bolt. Ally: I am going to get ZAPPED! Narrator 2: Ally runs to the huge lighning bolt but before she gets zaped Ashley pulls her arm. Ashley: NO STOP! You'll DIE! Ally: But I wanna get ZAPPED! Ashley: No! If you get zapped what will happen to your parents?! Ally:I never thought of that….. Ashley: You never think things through! Ally:Yeah I do. Ashley: NO YOU DON'T! Emily: …STOP! Narrator 2: Emily goes to Ally and Ashley and stops them from fighting. Ally: Emily stop this isn't your business! Ashley: Ally don't you talk to Emily like that! Emily: STOP fighting NOW! Narrator 2:They all fight until the storm is still going until Ashley stoke. Ashley: FINE! Do whatever I don't care what you do! Scene 2 Ally: …. Ashley: What? Ally: Nevermind. Ashley: You'r weird you know that?! Narrator 2: While Emily Ally and Ashley were still talking the storm cleared and they didn't even know. Emily: Uhhhh guys look. Narrator 2: Emily points to the clear sky. Ally: OMG! What the heck?! Ashley: Uhhhhh well looks like you'r not getting zapped today. Ally: DANG IT! Narrator 2: Well, it's getting late so Ally Emily and Ashley go home and gets ready for school tomorrow. At the bus stop Ally: *yawns* that was a pleasant surprise yesterday. Emily: Yeah, that storm was unespected. Ashley: *yawns while eyes closing* I'm tired that storm made me stay up all night. Emily: I know were all tired I almost fell asleep on the floor. Ashley: LOL! Haha. Emily: What are you laughing at? xD Ally: Haha your funny Emily. Emily:l know I am. Narrator 2: After school Ally Emily and Ashley walk home then Emily calls Ally and Ashley. Emily: *calls Ally* Hey Ally? Ally: Yes Emily? Scene 3 Emily: Do you wanna come over? Ally: Sure. Emily: Okay, want Ashley to come? Ally: Sure Emily: Ok, bye I'll call her now. Ally: Okay bye *hangs up* Emily: *Hangs up* Narrator 2: Emily calls Ashley. Emily: Ashley? Ashley: Yes? Emily: Do you wanna come over? Ashley: Sure. Emily: Okay, you can head over now or when you want. Ashley: Okay, see you in a few. Emily: Okay *hangs up* Ashley: *hangs up* Narrator 2: Ally and Ashley heads over to Emily's and knocks on her door. Ashley and Ally: *knock knock* Emily: Come in! Narrator 2: Ally and Ashley comes in. Emily: So, what do you wanna do first? Ally: I don't know. Ashley: Me either. Emily: Hmm, well we could go t the mall. Scene 4 Ally: That's an awesome idea! Ashley: Yeah, totally. Emily: Okay, lets go! Narrator 2: Ally Ashley and Emily go to the mall. Emily: So what store do you wanna go to first? Ally: Hmm…. Ashley: I don't knw their all awesome stores. Emily: Well, I don't know about you guys but im going to the café then to the jewery store. Ashley: im going to the arcade! Ally: Im going to the clothing store. Narrator 2: Emily went to the café, Ashley went t the arcade and Ally went to the clothing store. Meanwhile with Emily Emily: Hmm…. I wonder what I should eat? Meanwhile with Ally Ally: Hmm this outfit is cute I should get it. Meanwhile with Ashley Ashley: Wow, this game is fun. Narrator 2: Ashley sees a dance centeral system an desides to call Ally and Emily. Ashley: Emily? Emily: Yes? Ashley:Go to the arcade. Emily: Okay *hangs up* Scene 5 Ashley: *hangs up* Narrator 2: Emily walks to the arcade. Ally: Yes? Ashley: Meet me at the acrade. Ally: Okay *hangs up* Ashley: *hangs up* Narrator 2: Its getting late so Ally Ashley and Emily go home and gets ready for the weekend. The Next Day Narrator 2: Emily wakes up and eats breakfast. Emily: *Walks into the kitchen* Emily: I should wat cereal. Narrator 2: Emily Ally and Ashley hear another storm. Emily: Uh-oh Ally: YAY! Ashley: OMG! Narrator 2: Ally saw the lightning bolt and thought "maybe I should get zapped….. No I shouldn't" Emily and Ashley: Uhhhh Ally? Ally: Oh sorry. Emily: What happened? Ally: Its nothing. Ashley: Um ok….? Later That Night Ally: I cant tell them….. what if they get mad? Scene 6 The Next Day Ally: I have to tell them…. Ally: *calls Emily and Ashley* Emily? Emily: Yes? Ally: Can you come over? Emily: Sure. Ally: Ok bye. Ally: Ashley? Ashley: Yes? Ally: Can you come over? Ashley: Sure. Ally: Okay bye. Ally's Secret Narrator 2: Emily and Ashley walk to Ally's house. Ashley and Emily: *Knocnk knock* Ally: Come in! Emily: So why are we here? Ally: I have to tell you a secret Ashley: What? Ally: I have….braces Emily:….. Ashley: Why didn't you tell us this earlier? Ally: Because I thought you too would be mad at me. Emily: Why would we be mad? Ally: Because I wanted to get zapped and didn't wanna tell. Ally Gets Zapped Ashley: Ally, we wouldn't be mad. Emily: Totally, we wouldn't. Ally: Thanks. Narrator 2: After Ally told Emily and Ashleynher secret there is a STORM! Ally: FINALLY! *runs to lightning bolt* Narrator 2 : Ally runs to the lightning bolt and gets zapped. Ally: Zzzzz…. *zapped then passes out* Emily and Ashley: ALLY! *slaps Ally to wake her up* Ally: Wha? Emily: You got zapped. Ally: Oh. Ashley: You are crazy Ally: Haha I try my best Narrator 2: Ally Emily and Ashley starts laughing. The End. Actors: T-Anna as Ally Ariana as Ashley and Peyton as Emily


End file.
